


Back to the Ranch

by JadeEnder



Series: Merged AU [6]
Category: The Legend of Zelda & Related Fandoms
Genre: Linked Universe
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-05-06
Updated: 2019-05-13
Packaged: 2020-02-27 09:15:06
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 4
Words: 4,474
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/18736072
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/JadeEnder/pseuds/JadeEnder
Summary: As the links continue to traverse Hyrule they find themselves warped back to a familiar location and Time must wrestle with whether or not he wants to risk putting his only family in danger with his mere presence.Inspired by the Linked Universe by Jojo on tumblr, and its subsequent Dark Link AU by DraconisWinters. Part six of the Merged AU.





	1. Chapter 1

The Links soldiered on across Hyrule because they never do anything else. Legend had promised they we're only a few more days walk from reaching Veran's lair. Everyone was in relatively high spirits considering. The morning was nice and cool with clouds providing shade without a promise of rain. 

 

As they walked they talked Four, finally strong enough to walk on his own was near the front keeping Legend company with Time who always stayed in the lead. 

 

"Time." Legend called out the elder who turned his head to face him. "I think we're switching hyrules again. That mountain shouldn't be there." 

 

Legend directed Times attention towards a tall mounting to the north, a ring of smoky clouds hovering over its peak. Immediately Time knew what that meant. In the distance he could see a plateau in the middle of Hyrule field. Somehow they had been taken back into his hyrule. 

 

Time turned around and found the open terrain they had just traversed to be transformed into the lost woods. Now of all times to be forced to change Hyrules. Legend muttered something.

 

“Huh?” Time asked as his mind began to snap into gear, his thoughts going a million miles a minute. They were so close to his home but he couldn’t trust them around Malon, he was dying to see her but she wouldn’t be safe not while they were like this.

 

“I said its probably Veran’s doing, she could have used her magic to transport us here. She used it to being the darks to us.” Legend repeated shifting under Time’s gaze. 

 

“Time.” Twilight said approaching his mentor. “We don’t have to go to the ranch. If we get going we should be able to make it to Castletown by night fall right?”

 

Twilight gave Time a hopeful smile and the elder nodded in response. Everyone else just kept on going. They began trekking through the outer reaches of hyrule field as they watched the sun move lower on the horizon, as dusk approached Time’s heart fell knowing they would never make it in time. 

 

Time just sighed and looked towards the plateau that held the ranch. “Look. We aren’t going to make it to Castletown before they close the gates. Against my better judgement we’re going to go back to the ranch. Twilight, can you run ahead and warn Malon?”

 

Twilight just shook his head. “Not in wolf form.”

 

Time gave his protege a look but didn’t comment. “Legend use your pegasus boots and go let Malon know we’re coming.” 

 

Legend gave Time a sloppy salute before speeded off towards the plateau. Time sighed deeply then began moving. 

 

“I supposed this is how it has to be. Nothing bad has happened in the past days, everything will be fine.” Time attempted to convince himself.

 

For once he didn’t feel Eternal attempting push against his mental barriers to add some sort of snippy or demeaning comment. Time wasn’t sure if that was a good sign or a very bad one. 

____________________________________________________________________________

As Malon looked out the window above the sink she saw a familiar form zooming up. It was Legend, he slowed down to approach the house and she quickly put down her washing and ran to open the door. 

 

Legend paused mid action to look her in eyes, immediately Malon noticed the deep bags under his eyes.

 

“Honey, not that it isn’t great to see you but are you ok?” She quickly shooed him in and stood back as he shifted nervously. 

 

“I’m fine I promise.” Legend said holding up his hands in resignation. “Time sent me ahead to warn you that everyone’s coming.”

 

Malon held in a small gasp. They had only been gone a couple months, it was odd for her husband to return so quickly. Something definitely had to be wrong. But no time to worry about that, she had food to prepare, beds to makes.

 

“Miss Malon?” Legend asked somewhat timidly bringing her attention back onto him. 

 

“I’m sorry sugar cube I didn’t mean to ignore ya. What is it?” She asked.

 

“There’s something else you need to know before everyone gets here. You may want to sit down for this.” Legend admitted. Malon’s heart fell immediately though she didn’t make it apparent. She moved over to sit on their couch as Legend took the spot beside her and began to explain.

 

He explained about the darks and Veran, how they were stuck like this for now. Malon held in her shook as he explained, sure Link had told her about the shadow he fought once but she could never have imagined this. The idea of her husband having another voice in his head to deal with was unnerving but she knew he could handle it. And if he couldn’t she was always there. 

 

Forcing those thoughts into the background Malon stood up from the couch. “I’ve got to get everything ready before they get here.”

Legend stood quickly as well. “Let me help too.”

 

“No honey, you’ve been through enough it sounds like, you just sit down. It won’t take me very long.” Malon reassured pulling a smile on her face. 

 

“Please let me help I need something to do. I can’t just sit around.” Legend said, Malon only now noticing how he had been something since he entered. Shifting feet, scratching his arm, or messing with something. 

 

“Ok, how about you help me get the beds ready.” Malon offered and they set about their chores, getting things ready till they were in the kitchen, Legend cutting up vegetables and Malon preparing meat to put into the pot.

 

The subtle sound of the door scraping open broke their silence as both Legend and Malon looked towards the door. Time entered the room and immediately he visibly relaxed, whatever circumstances this was home and it always would be. His gaze fell to his wife, his love and joy, and he averted his eyes back to the floor and moved away to let the others enter.

 

Malon sighed putting on a strong face as she turned to greet her visitors.


	2. Chapter 2

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Malon confronts Time.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Hello and welcome back to Merged! Please enjoy some Time and Malon fluff.

As the evening progressed Time still wouldn’t look at her. He choose a seat as far from her at the tables as possible and kept his attention trained on his food. Even though he had relaxed since coming home she could still see the stiffness in his shoulders, the worried crease of his forehead. The others were quieter as well, Malon remembered them as a jovial bunch, talking and laughing through the entire meal the last time they had visited. Clearly times had been rougher than Legend initially let on. 

The meal wrapped up and Malon collected the dishes as Twilight volunteered to help her clean up.

“That's mighty sweet of you hun, but you’ve been on the road for a while, let me take care of ya. Y’all all head on to bed. I’ll handle this.” Malon smiled sweetly and the boys headed off with minimal grumbling. 

Malon cleaned everything up, the dishes, pots and pans and cleaned the table before heading upstairs herself. As she approached their bedroom she noticed Link’s side of the bed empty. Malon sighed and went to the first guest room and knocked on the door. 

“Come in!” Came Wild’s call. Malon opened the door to Wild, Sky, and Wind laying around preparing to go to sleep.

“Have y’all seen my Link?” Malon asked.  
“I think he was in Twilight’s room last I saw.” Wind remarked, Malon noticing the way his voice lacked the same excitedness it normally did, and not just because he was tired. 

Thanking him Malon shut the door and head to the next room. Opening the door she found her husband, Twilight, and Warriors all preparing for bed. Link had shed his heavy armor and was going through his things as she entered. 

“Hey Malon. You need something?” Twilight asked noticing her first. Time stiffened slightly before standing up to look at her. 

“Just looking for Link, it’s time to go to bed hun.” Malon said indicating the way towards their bedroom.

Time faltered slightly. “I just think maybe I should stay with the boys tonight. So nothing happens.”

Malon clicked her tongue. “The boys will, be just fine. They’re all capable of handling their own problems. Now come on.” She accentuated sternly. 

Time deflated slightly and gathered his things before leaving the room. Once they had made it back to their room Malon closed the door and turned on her husband. 

“What happened? You wouldn’t look at me all evening and now you try to sleep in another room?” Malon demanded as her husband took a seat on the bed.

“I just couldn’t Mal. I can’t trust myself right now, not with him in my head. It’s different around the boys, I trust them to be able to stop me if he tries to hurt someone. But I can’t risk him trying to hurt you. I couldn't bear losing you. I couldn't bear him hurting you.” Time’s voice dropped in pitch as he talked, at the end dropping his face into his hands.

Malon gently took her husband's hands away from his face and looked him deep in the eyes. “You would never hurt me. You couldn’t. I don’t believe that any version of you, no matter how dark or twisted would ever hurt me. It’s not the kind of person you are. Dark or not.”

Time looked into her eyes and knew she was speaking the truth, the entire time they had been together he had never let her get hurt. There had been the odd kidnapping attempt but to the poor bastard that managed to take her kicking and screaming Time had always been there to get her back. And when he feel into spirals so deep he thought there was no awakening, no light, she pulled him out.

Nothing, no spell or enchantment, no darkness nor shadow could ever stop Time from loving her. The woman who saw past the hero and saw the man. Who saw the flaws and the fear, who knew his story and still believed him capable of love.   
Time pressed his forehead to hers for a second before giving her a kiss. 

As he pulled away he said, “I’m sorry I ever doubted you. You always could see the best in me, especially when I couldn’t.”

Malon stood up to prepare for bed as well, as she went to change she looked over her shoulder and commented, “besides you think you could take me on? I’d beat you to a pulp fairy boy.”

Time let out a small laugh. She could defeat him with a single kiss. What chance would he ever have?

Somewhere in the back of his mind Eternal stirred Malon’s words sticking in his mind. Of course he wouldn’t and not just because Time would stop him.


	3. Chapter 3

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Twilight and Savage have a little disagreement.

The sun rose over Lon Lon Ranch to find eight boys and one married couple sleeping peacefully. As the sun streamed through the windows the couple awoke and headed out to begin their morning chores. Feeding the horses and cuccos, milking the cows all before breakfast.

 

By the time the couple came back inside the sun had fully risen casting the farm in a beautiful golden light. Time paused in the door and breathed it all in, the smells of the morning dew melting in the sun, the sounds of the animals slowly awakening. It was balm for a wounded soul, and one desperately needed. 

 

As they prepared breakfast Twilight scooted into the kitchen as expected, he was a habitual early riser. But none of the others joined them. An hour passed when finally Malon sent Twi back upstairs to wake them up. It was uncommon for all of them to sleep so late. 

 

Twilight entered the room he had shared with Warriors the previous night, the late being un surprisingly still asleep. Ever since it had happened he sure spent a lot of time sleeping, it seemed every time they turned their backs he had already fallen asleep. 

 

“Warriors, get up. It’s time to eat.” Twi said shaking the other lightly, keeping as much distance as possible from Warriors, he had learned after the first day that when waking them up who was in control could get a little dicey. 

 

“What do you want?” Warriors mumbled turning over.

 

“You need to get up.” Twi insisted.

 

“No.” Warriors moaned. “Don’t wanna.”

 

“That’s fine, you can just miss breakfast.” Twi said before walking out. No sense wasting his time trying to wake up a lost cause. 

 

Moving to the nest room he found Four already awake and getting dressed, the smaller acknowledged him with a nod. Legend was already up as well, by the looks of it he hadn’t gotten much sleep as he lazily pulled a comb through his hair. The only left asleep was Hyrule.

 

To be honest Twilight wasn’t sure what to make of Hyrule right now. More often than not he seemed perfectly normal, chatting and acting like he had before but sometimes he would go completely silent or viciously nasty, insulting anyone who had the misfortune of trying to talk to him. 

 

“Hey ‘Rule its time to get up.” Twilight said shaking the other lightly. Hyrules eyes snapped open and he crawled backwards almost falling off the bed.

 

“Don’t touch me mutt.” He spat. Twilight was taken back, he was used to the darks calling him mutt, it seemed to be their favorite name to annoy Savage with. Every time they heard it Twilight could feel Savage seething in anger and had to stop himself from nearly attacking his friends more than once. 

 

Instead of responding Twilight stepped back and looked to the others. “Breakfast is ready whenever you are.”

 

Exiting the room Twilight took a deep breath to compose himself as Savage snarled in anger. 

 

_ “Why do you let them call us that?”  _ Savage demanded. To be honest the dark was rather quiet commonly, looked at the world in a sort of disappointed lense. But few things made him angrier than personal insults. 

 

“Because it doesn't matter. I don’t attack everyone who insults me, I have more composure than that.” Twilight asserted. He attempted to take a step forward but control was grabbed viciously throwing him into the floor.

 

“I’m tired of you.” Twilight found his voice saying. “It's time you learn what it's like to be locked up.”

 

_ “No!”  _ Twilight yelled pulling against the other as hard as he could. He couldn’t let Savage get control, he couldn't.

 

They wrestled physically and mental as both of them fought for control. On the outside it looked like Twilight was having a seizure of sorts, his body going back and forth between wolf and human. 

 

Legend opened the door to their room and immediately saw the spasming Twilight on the floor.

 

“TIME, EVERYONE, HELP!” Legend yelled, immediately doors flung open and footsteps thundered up the steps as Time crested the stairs with Malon on his heels. Twilight continued to spasm as Time held down his shoulders. 

 

In their mind the image of two wolves faced each other, one with glowing red eyes the other pale blue. They ran at each other each one going for the throat, as the rolled around, paws scratching and teeth gnashing.

 

In the end one wolf stood above the other his face coated in blood. The other lay at his feet his exposed neck oozing red blood. 

 

On the outside Twilight finally visibly relaxed his eyes pooling slowly closed. Time and Malon exchanged worried glances as Time lifted up Twilight and carried him to the other room a worried look plastered on the elders face. 

 


	4. Chapter 4

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> As Twilight lays almost comatose at the ranch Time explores another possible solution.

Time carried Twilight into the bedroom and carefully laid the younger back onto the bed, wiping a little blood from Twilights mouth.

 

“What happened?” Malon asked her voice thick with worry. “He was fine just a few minutes ago.” 

 

“Something had to have happened with his dark... Savage.” Time memory, or possibly Eternal’s supplied after a moment. “That’s the only thing that could have caused this, probably fighting for control.”

 

Time smoothed down the hair on Twilight’s head noticing the way his skin had begun to heat up. Turning slightly to look back at his wife he said, “As soon as he wakes up we need to leave. The longer we stay like this the worse it will get. We have to go find that witch.”

 

“Couldn’t another magic user fix it? If it was dark magic maybe Zelda’s light magic could cure it?” Malon postulated. Time shook his head. 

 

“I doubt it. This was dark magic of the highest degree, I'm not sure how light magic would affect us now. With the darks in out bodies, we may not be able to handle it.” Time said.

 

“But it’s worth a try. Please just go talk to Zelda, see what she can do.” Malon pleaded. Time looked her in the eyes for a minute before relenting. 

 

“Ok, I’ll make a quick trip to Castletown and I’ll be back before nightfall.” Time said standing from the younger’s bed. Sky who had been sleeping in the room but was now wide awake moved over to sit by Twilight.

 

“I’ll stay with him in case anything happens.” Sky affirmed with a nod. Time returned the nod and went to go put on his armor to leave. He still had a reputation to uphold here as a warrior.

 

Legend and Wild met him in the hall after he had dressed. “We’re coming too.”

 

“You don’t need to. Nothing is going to happen to me, I’ll be fine.” Time insisted.

 

“We’re coming.” Wild said his expression showing his resolution. Realizing they weren’t going to budge on the issue Time just sighed.

 

“Alright, grab your weapons and let go.” After grabbing their weapons the three of them set off from the ranch towards castle town. A short hour walk later and they arrived at the gates. Legend and Wild followed Time into the city noting how any soldiers they saw stopped and saluted at their friend.

 

As they walked on they would occasionally hear people call to Time, hellos, sale offers, one person even yelling “i love you hero!”.

 

The city was small, smaller than some of the places they’d seen on their adventures but it held a semblance of royalty with the shape of the castle in the background. As they approached the outer gates of the castle the soldiers saluted before quickly moving to open the gates allowing them in.

 

A small laugh came from Time. “I still remember the days when I had to sneak in to see Zelda.”

 

Legend laughed slightly. “And here I thought Malon was the only woman in your life.”

 

Time shot him a ‘not what i meant’ look as they claimed the small hill to in front of the castle. Once again the gates were opened and they were admitted at last to the castle. They walked through gilded halls of white marble as they headed for the throne room where Zelda was likely to be holding court. 

 

Wild muttered something as they walked. “I’ve seen nicer.” He was looking nicer today than he usually did, his hair was pinned up into a neat bun and his clothes looked freshly cleaned. Nobles mirror was stashed in his boot, the tip of it peaking out. 

 

Legend didn’t look much different from usual if only slightly more rugged than usual, the bags under his eyes were less pronounced than they had been but were still visible.Their mirror was fastened to his belt.

 

Time sparred a look back at his companions as they entered the throne room. “Don’t embarrass me in front of Queen Zelda.” The door were thrown open and they followed him into the throne room were Zelda sat upon her throne.

 

“Link. It’s nice to see you.” She said seeing them approach. As they neared the throne Time stopped and feel to one knee placing his arm over his chest in reverence. Legend and Wild followed his example. “Please stand.” Zelda instructed them standing herself.

 

Time stood first. “We would like to talk to you, in private.”

 

“Of course. We can go to my study.” Zelda gestured to the side before walking forward her arms clasped together in front of her. This Zelda, much like her Link was older than either Legend or Wild had ever met. She was a proper queen. Her pink dress adorned with simple yet elegant features, and her face showing few marks of the passing of time. Long golden hair fell to her lower back.

 

She lead them on a short walk through the castle till they arrived at her study and went inside, Zelda dismissing the guards outside the door. “I’ll be safe with the hero of time. You may go.”

They entered to a simple study, a heavy mahogany desk with a comfortable chair behind it and a low couch area with a few surrounding chairs. Zelda took a seat behind the desk, facing the heroes before her.

 

“I will admit, I am rather glad to see you alive and well. But I sense all is not right here.” Zelda began. “And who are your new friends?”

 

“I’m called Legend.”

 

“And I’m N… Wild.” Wild quickly corrected. 

 

“We’re both Links from different worlds.” Legend continued. “We’ve been traveling together for a while.”

 

“Interesting. So there are worlds beyond our own. But I don't imagine you came all the way here to just tell me that. Why have you come?”  Zelda said her face set in a semi-interested expression yet still guarded from showing any true emotion.

 

Time took a deep breath in and started to explain the situation once again, about the darks appearance, how Veran had fused them together and what had been happening. “We believe your light magic may be able to separate us, or possibly destroy the dark.” 

 

Destroy the darks? Legend and Wild shared a look, neither of them particularly hated their darks like Time did. But destroying them? Would he really?

 

“I don’t know Link. Do you remember what incantation she used? If I don't get this exactly right it could kill you instead. I don’t know where you end and the dark begins.” Zelda said.

 

“It sounded like a riddle, or possibly a poem.” Wild filled in. “Something about two becoming one, and a burden. It didn’t seem very exact.”

 

Zelda thought for a minute. “It sounds like she made up the spell on the spot. That makes it even more dangerous. Look Link, there's nothing I can do. Your best chance is to get her to undo the magic. That has the most minimal risk to you.”

 

Sitting back Zelda continued, “my magic is much more suited to combat anyway. I would provide you with help if only I could.”

 

Time stood up and gave her a little bow. “I understand. I knew this was a long shot but I had to make certain. We should go, I told Malon I’d be back at the ranch before night.”

 

Zelda stood as well. “Of course, if you or your new companions require any supplies please take whatever you need. It's the least I can do.” She clasped Time on the arm as he made to leave. “It was good to see you again. Once your task is accomplished we will be happy to have you back in Hyrule.” 

 

“Of course. It was nice to see you again as well.” Zelda released him and Legend and Wild followed Time out of the room and back through the castle. 

 

“I get the feeling Zelda wasn’t always just a friend old man.” Legend joked, as Acidic jested something a bit more… inappropriate in his head. 

 

“There was a time when I really thought I was in love with her. I’d known Malon for years but I still convinced myself Zelda was the only girl for me.” Time said as they started back through Castletown, Wild staying quiet as he had been for most of the day. “It took a long time for me to realize Zelda and I would never suit, Malon was always there for me. She saw beyond the hero to see the person, she always has.”

 

“You’re lucky to have her.” Wild spoke up, his fast cast in that far away look he always got when he considered love. The same look Legend got whenever he thought about Marin. Perhaps Wild had someone like that in his life too, or did have rather. 

 

They completed the walk back in silence, without encountering any monsters or anything. They returned to the ranch just before sundown and Time went immediately to check on Twilight after removing his armor. 

 

Twilight was sitting up in bed when Time arrived a blank look on his face. In the back of Time’s mind he heard Eternal scoff at the youngers state, calling him weak. 

 

“Twilight?” Time asked sitting down on his knees next to the bed. Twi looked at Time his eyes dull.

 

“Yeah.” He got out slowly. 

 

Time exhaled feeling a little relief, at least it was Twilight that had won whatever fight they had. Time turned to Sky who was sitting nearby. “How long has he been awake?”

 

“Not very long. About the time the sun started to go down. He’s only really given basic response but he just seems exhausted more than anything.” Sky reported, anxiously rubbing one hand over the hilt of his sword. 

 

“You should try to get some sleep.” Time instructed before leaving the room to find Malon. He found her in the kitchen preparing dinner with Wild’s help, Time pulled Malon away from the kitchen to talk, barely noticing that Wild’s hair had been braided into a perfect weave. 

 

“The boys and I need to leave tomorrow morning. As early as we can.” Time said.

 

“Why the urgency? Twilight needs to time to recover.” Malon insisted but Time only shook his head.

 

“Zelda couldn’t do anything so we have to go find Veran and get her to fix this.” Time looked her in the eyes. “I’m afraid of what will happen if we don't get separated soon. What happens when we lose one of us to the darkness? We may never get him back.”

 

Time averted his eyes as he spoke but Malon forced him to look at her. “You’re all heroes, you’re stronger than you know. But I understand why you need to go. But let's enjoy this night together with the boys and not worry about the darks or Veran or any of it.”

 

Time nodded and let his wife lead them back to the others vowing to put those thoughts away for now and try and live in the moment as impossible as that seemed.


End file.
